As I am
by Lucie Brody
Summary: After six month's of being in Mexico, things are starting to get back to normal, as normal as things can get. The Hall's are adjusting to Jack daughter, and Laura is trying to just be happy. (Tons of Fluff)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of the DAT characters belong to me, no duh. I borrowed Tessa from Lily, and Parker is all mine.

A/N: All right, so this is my first long story, and I decided to stray away a little from the usual Sam and Laura fluffies, sorry, please don't kill me. I just wanted to try something different, so this story is based more on some other characters, and what's up with them. There are still Sam and Laura stuff though, just not as much, so I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review, and be honest. So this story is dedicated to my best friend Jackie who made me sit down, and write it. So thanks a ton! Love Ya!

Chapter 1

Sam Hall tried to focus on what was right in front of him, but that was hard to do when you had someone staring at you from upside position. "Just forget about her," Sam thought to himself, and tried to turn his attention back to his girlfriend Laura, who was all but throwing herself at him. As much as he wanted to enjoy the make-out session that was currently in place, he could still feel Parker's big blue eyes, so much like his own, piecing into the back of his skull. Finally enough was enough. "Do you think you could do that somewhere else?" Sam asked his older half-sister. Parker let out a sigh, and pulled herself out of the bizarre yoga pose that she had been situated in.

"Why don't you go somewhere else?" She replied, with a tone that was far too bratty for her age, "Like maybe um... your own house." Sam sighed, knowing that full well that at home he would be greeted by both of his parents, as well as his newly adopted brother, Peter. Privacy was something precious that was rarely found at the over crowded Hall household. At least at Parker's he could escape most of his out-of-control family, and if he were lucky, Parker would be out on some escapade of her own. Sam's eyes met Parker's and for a moment it was like looking into a mirror. They both had their father's eyes, the one thing that made them appear to be related.

"Parker, I think you that you would know enough that parents aren't necessarily a turn on," Sam retorted. "Besides normal siblings would at least be decent enough to help their little brother out once in a while. I just don't understand why you are so selfish."

Parker gave Sam a look that could freeze hell, "You think you are so great cause you're dad's real kid." Her tone was icy, and Sam could tell he hit a nerve with his last comment.

"Oh, don't even play that card," Sam mumbled, "You know damn well that's not how it is."

"Whatever, "she replied exasperated, "I'm going to shower and change, I'm meeting dad for lunch anyway." Sam gave Parker a smile that melted her heart, and for a moment their previous disagreement seemed to vanish. Ever since Parker had moved to Washington three years ago, no one ever assumed they were siblings. When they opened their mouths, there was no denying it. No one would ever believe they had only met each other a few years earlier; they fought like brother and sister.

Once Laura had heard the shower turn on, she gave Sam a smack on the arm. "You know, Sam, you really should treat Parker better," she scolded confusing Sam greatly. One minute they had been hot and heavy on the sofa, and the next she was yelling at him. "You just know what you have until it's gone, Sam," she continued, "Imagine how you would feel never seeing her again." The last part was added in almost a whisper, and Sam noticed a tear slipping down Laura's cheek. Sam new instantly what had set Laura off.

"O honey," he sighed taking her face into his hands, "I know you miss Tessa. I can't imagine what this has been like for you." Laura looked up, her huge brown eyes filled with tears.

Sam knew that Laura had never had a great relationship with her sister, but her sudden death a few months ago had hit her hard. Laura's father had left years ago, and her and her mother had never been close. Since the move to Mexico, the Hall's had pretty much adopted Laura.

Laura allowed a few more tears to escape and roll down her face, and Sam gently kissed each one away. Laura gave him a meek smile, and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

"Just remember not to take her for granted Sam," she whispered, but to Sam it was loud and clear.

Jason Evans was more than glad Jack Hall had finally let him go home. For the past 8 hours they had been busy tracking a storm that could become a possible hurricane. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Jack dismissed the storm as being any major threat, and least for now. The prospect of sleep crept eagerly into his mind, but the thought of once again returning to his empty apartment was depressing. Jason pulled himself out of thought long enough to step out of the elevator, and was utterly pleased that he did so. Looking up he noticed her walking in to the building, hair still dripping from the rain. "It's her," Jason thought to himself, carefully studying the girl. Jason had seen her several times before always at the NOAA, but he had never had the courage to say anything. Praying for an opportunity for them to meet to present itself, he was shocked to see her heading for a slick spot on the marble floor.

The blonde seemed unaware of the potential hazard, and stepped right into the rain spot that had formed on the floor. Within seconds her foot slipped out from under her, and she began to tumble backward. Jason dashed in her direction catching her only seconds before she crashed to the ground.

"Thanks," she breathed, and let a nervous giggle escape her mouth. "I'm such a klutz."

"No problem," Jason replied nervously. "Its part of my job," he added, and then wished he could take it back, knowing how lame he sounded.

"So you make it a point to save every girl," she replied, "too bad I thought I was special."

"Well, not every girl." He replied, and tried to stop himself from making a bigger fool of himself. "The name's Jason Evans by the way."

"Well Jason Evans," she said her eyes, which seemed hauntingly familiar, meeting his, "You wanna let me stand up now."

Jason blushed slightly, and helped her to her feet. "So I didn't catch your name?" he said attempting to be suave in some way or another.

The girl offered him a smile, "I didn't offer it," she replied, and Jason's face fell. She giggled again, "I'm just kidding," she told him touching his shoulder, "My name is Parker, Parker..." Her voice faded off, and her gaze turned toward the elevator. "Daddy!" she squealed and jogged toward the elevator.

"That's why she's always here," Jason thought, and turned to see who she was greeting. He stopped short when he saw her wrapping her arms around Jack's shoulders. Jack and Parker headed over toward him.

"Jason, have you met my daughter, Parker?" he said, gesturing to the girl.

"Actually, we were just talking," Parker informed Jack. Turning back to Jason she added, "You didn't tell me you worked with my Dad."

"I didn't realize who were," he mumbled, "or else I wouldn't have tried to pick you up," he added silently to himself.

Jack turned toward his daughter, "Honey," he began, "I'm really sorry, but I'm not going to be able to make lunch today, something has come up." Parker looked genuinely upset, but tried to hide it.

"It's fine daddy," she lied, "I'll come over for dinner tonight, alright?" She offered him a phony smile, and kissed his cheek.

"Alright see you then," he told her, and headed back up the elevator. Once Jack was safely inside, Parker looked over at Jason. "So you wanna take a girl to lunch?" Jason debated it with himself, which wasn't even a hard decision. Lunch with a hot girl, or home for left over pizza, and falling asleep in front of the T.V. The former sounded about a hundred times more appealing, even if she was the boss's daughter.

Laura Chapman lay with her feet over the back of the sofa, and let her head dangle over the side. "I'm bored," she sighed to Sam, and continued to swing her feet against the back of the sofa. Sam looked over from where he was sprawled out of the other side of Parker's wrap around sofa. "So what do you wanna do," he asked eying his girlfriend.

'I don't know," Laura whined uncharacteristically, "You think of something Sam."

Sam sighed, hating having to decide what to do. "You wanna make-out," he offered, knowing that was something that he enjoyed.

"Not really," Laura replied, and stared at him hopefully with her brown eyes, pleading for something else.

"How about video games," he tried again hoping Laura would be up for a little competition. Again Laura wrinkled her nose, and Sam felt like he was getting nowhere. "Baby," he told her, "I don't know what to do."

Suddenly Laura's eyes lit up, and she rolled backward of the couch narrowly missing the coffee table. She began to rummage through one of the drawers in the entertainment center, and finally retrieved the beat up box containing Twister. "Twister!" Laura proclaimed holding up the box.

Sam looked at his girlfriend quizzically, "You wanna play Twister?" Instantly Sam flashed back to the time when at his ninth birthday, he wanted to play Twister, but all the other kids, including Brian wanted to play Mortal Kombat. In the end Sam wound up playing alone in the corner. However, here he was with the most beautiful girl, who wanted to play the world's most sexual children game.

"Yeah," she replied," So you gonna play with me?"

'Uhuh," Sam answered nodding vigorously.

"Good!" Laura said cheerily, and began to spread out the plastic mat. "Alright," Laura added spinning the cardboard wheel, "Right foot green." Sam watched as Laura placed her foot on a green spot, and he followed her example.

"Now left hand yellow," Laura called out, and bent over toward the yellow dot. Sam tried to find a comfortable position to lean into but balancing on one hand and one foot was not his idea of fun.

"Laura," he mumbled trying to keep his balance.

Laura looked up only to reply with, "Right hand blue!"Sam thought that maybe with both hands on the mat, he could regain his balance, however his hands were now placed in an even more awkward position then before. Laura kicked the spinner with her foot, and Sam prayed with all his heart that she would call out "left foot green." No such luck.

"Right hand red!" Laura replied and started to reach for a red spot. Sam looked nervously and attempted to move his hand across the board without falling on his face. Within seconds, Sam's bare foot began to slide, and his arm gave in to his weight. Sam tumbled forward knocking Laura over, and tumbling on top of her.

"Uh," Sam grunted as he and Laura hit the ground knocking the air out of his lungs.

Laura looked at Sam with wide eyes from her position on the floor, "You know what Sam? You're really bad at this."

Sam meet her eyes and smiled, "Well how about something I am good at?" Laura smiled and leaned up and kissed him on the mouth wrapping her arms around his neck. Sam broke the kiss, and gazed at Laura for a moment, then pulling the Twister mat over his back, leaned back down to Laura, perfectly content to stay wrapped with her all day.

Parker pulled her silver hybrid car into the driveway of her father's house, and glanced over at the guy she had meet earlier that day. She wasn't sure what it was about him, but there was something special that made her want to spend more and more time with him. Jason looked confused by her choice of location.

"What are we doing here?" he asked.

She gave him a huge smile. "You wanna come in," she asked, and nervously played with her hair, "I mean no ones going to be home for awhile, I could use some company. If you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind," Jason told her, stepping out of the car, and heading up to the house.

Once inside Parker headed toward the backdoor that lead out to the patio.

"Where are you headed?" Jason asked puzzled as to why she wanted to go outside while it was clearly still raining.

Parker gave him a seductive smile, "Follow me, and find out." She headed out toward the pool, and no sooner had Jason stepped out of the house, she looped her fingers under her tank top and pulled it over her head. Jason stopped in his tracks, in complete disbelief of what was happening. Before another word could escape his mouth, she had undone her jeans and dove into the water.

"You getting in?" she called once she broke the surface, "I love swimming it the rain."

Jason just stared, his mind playing the possible scenarios of Jack coming home to find him naked in the pool with his daughter. Parker splashed at him from the pool, knocking him out of his trance. "Come on," she beckoned, "don't be shy." Without further hesitation Jason quickly stripped down, and after Parker's approving once-over, plunged into the water.

"See, it's nice isn't it?" Parker remarked, and Jason couldn't deny that being naked with a girl was always nice, even if you were in your boss's pool with his daughter.

"Do you do this with every guy you meet?" Jason wondered aloud. Parker swam over to him, and pulled her arms around his neck.

"Only the one's I like," she replied with a smile, and kissed him hard on the mouth. Jason returned to the kiss, and wrapped his arms around her bare back, loving the way her skin felt against his. He found it hard to believe that he had only met her hours ago.

The slamming of a car door interrupted them, and Parker pulled back, knowing full well who it was. Within seconds her saw her father's face through the picture window that looked out the pool. With out even thinking she pushed Jason's head under the water, just seconds before the back door opened.

'Hi Daddy," she beamed, praying that he wouldn't notice the two sets of clothes thrown on the lounge chair, "You're home early."

"Yeah, well I felt bad about lunch, so I thought that I would come home early, and we could order Chinese," Jack informed his daughter.

"O well that's sounds great Dad," she tried to choke out, but began to giggle felling Jason's hand tickling her leg. She kicked at him unsuccessfully, and he continued to work his way up her leg, making her laugh slightly more.

Jack studied his daughter, trying to figure out the sudden laughing fit. "What's so funny, hon?" he asked giving her a skeptical look.

Parker shook her head vigorously, "Nothing, why don't you go inside and get cleaned up, and I'll be in in a few. I'm just finished with my swim."

"Ok," Jack said, still not quite sure what was going on, and head back in to the house, missing the clothes once again.

Once the door had clicked shut, Jason broke the surface of the water with a sly grin on his face. "Good Lord woman, where you trying to kill me?"

"No," Parker said flatly, "but if my dad had seen you he would have. What was with making me laugh, you almost blew your cover."

Jason shook his head and pinned her to the wall of the pool. "You know, Parker Hall, you are a truly fascinating girl. A little strange, but still fascinating."

"I know, I am," she replied kissing him, "It's part of my charm."

_All right so that was chapter 1, Please let me know what you think.. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. –L.B. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Parker! Are you home?" Laura called from the doorway, glancing around the home.

"Yeah, in the kitchen!" Parker hollered back.

Laura made her way across the living room to the tiny kitchen in the back of the house. Parker looked up from where she was attempting to make a smoothie, and smiled at her brother's girlfriend. As much as her brother annoyed her with his obsession of this girl, she was genuinely pleased whenever Laura stopped by.

"Hey," Parker greeted her, turning off the blender, "You want some smoothie?" Without waiting for a response, she took two cups down from the cabinet and poured the pink mixture into them. Sliding the cup across the counter to the teen, she pulled up a stool, and took her seat.

"What's up?" she asked giving Laura a huge smile.

"Nothing much, what's new with you?" Laura asked giving Parker a grin, and raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," the blonde replied stirring her drink with her straw.

"Are you sure?" Laura prodded, "Nothing in the relationship department?"

"O yeah, that," Parker told, now aware of she was hunting for.

"Yeah, that!" Laura exclaimed, swatting at Parker, "I can't believe you didn't tell me! I'm like your best friend." Laura had a point. Every since the storm, Parker and Laura had become close, due to the fact that there were no other girls they knew around. "So come on, tell me what happened."

Parker sighed, "Where did you even hear about that?" she asked, knowing that she hadn't told anyone.

"Sam told me," Laura informed her, "Jason told him. I think it was more to freak him out. I believe his direct quote was 'Hey, I hit it with your sister."

Parker shook her head, "Men," she mumbled and Laura nodded in agreement. Laura still looked at her with wide eyes, waiting for more information. Finally after several minutes, Parker spilled what had happened.

"So did you, you know?" the brunette asked, eager for more gossip.

"No!" Parker exclaimed, "I had just met the guy. I'm not that big of a whore."

"So what you done it yet?" Laura asked, still prying for details.

"It's only been three days, kiddo," Parker told her, smiling but still shaking her head.

"When are you going to tell Jack and Lucy?" Laura quizzed her, obviously not letting up on the details.

"I don't know, when is Sam going to meet your mom?" Parker retorted.

Instantly Laura's face fell. "I don't know, my mom hasn't really been interested in my life, since well you know." Laura stared down at her cup, and tried not to meet Parker's eyes. Every time she thought of her family life, she began to cry; she couldn't help it. Laura knew she needed to move on, but the pain was still too fresh in her mind.

"It still hurts, doesn't it?" Parker asked, reaching over, and taking her hand. "I know it does, I still miss my mom, and it's been three years since she ran off."

"I just still can't believe she is gone forever," Laura wept, burying her face in her hands. "I mean my entire life was turned upside down that day. My mom is so distant, and I have no idea where my dad is. He could be dead to for all I know." Parker tired to comfort her friend, but she was beside herself. "I mean I was so mean to her," Laura continued, "I can't remember the last time I told Tessa I loved her. I was so hateful of her, but I never thought that she was acting out, because she was as lost as I was." Tears continued to flow from Laura's huge brown eyes, the whites turning red.

Parker got up from her spot, and crossed over to Laura engulfing her into a hug. "Shh!" Parker cooed, stoking her friend's hair, and trying to calm her the Parker's mom used to soothe her. "Sweetie, I know, you don't believe me now, but it will get easier. Just remember you have me, and you have Sam. He would do anything for you, and you know that. I have never seen him love anybody as much as he loves you. Not even that weird girl with the uni-brow, which he swore he was going to marry. Please don't tell him I told you that, I don't think he knows I know."

A smile broke across Laura's face, and she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I just don't know how this will ever get better," she told Parker.

Suddenly Parker stood up, and began to rummage around one of the cabinets in the kitchen. After a moment, she retrieved a small bottle, and dumped a few pills from it. "Here, "she said, handing the pills to Laura, "Take these, and they will help you relax, at least for a little while."

Laura studied the pills that lay in her hand, "Are you giving me drugs?" Laura asked in shock.

Parker shock her head rapidly, "No of course not," she assured her, "Its an herbal supplement, it has chamomile in it." Laura's blank look lead Parker to continue, "It will help you relax, I swear, I use it all the time."

Laura looked from her friend to the pill, and back to her friend. Finally after deciding that a relief wouldn't hurt, she swallowed the pills, along with the glass of water that Parker had set in front of her.

* * *

A half an hour later, Laura lay sleeping on the couch, and Parker wandered around wishing she would wake up. Eventually deciding that Laura was passed out for a while, she flopped down on the couch beside her unconscious friend, and turn on the T.V. No sooner had she decided on _Jerry Springer_, the phone rang. Parker jumped for it hoping it was someone fun.

"Hello," she said into the receiver.

"Parker?" a voice came from the other end, "Its Lucy."

"Hey mom," she grumbled falling back on to the couch, not even disturbing Laura.

"Honey, I need to run to the hospital, "Lucy informed her stepdaughter, "Could you please watch Peter."

Parker sighed, "I guess, I mean I'm not doing anything."

"O thank you sweetie, I will drop him off in a second," Lucy said.

"Alright, see you then," Parker replied trying to figure out what to do with the almost blind kid for a few hours. Within ten seconds of hanging up the phone, the doorbell rang. Parker, puzzled, when to open it, and was shocked to find Peter standing on her front step.

"How'd you get here so quick," she asked the bald child.

"We were sitting in front of your house when we called," he informed her, and Parker rolled her eyes. Parker turned and head into the house, and returned to her program. Peter followed her, and stood in front of the T.V.

'What can I do?" Peter asked, tugging on her arm.

"I don't know," Parker told him irritated that he was coming between her and the love of her life, Steve. "Just watch T.V"

"But I can't see it," Peter whined, "I'm blind!"

"Peter, don't lie to me!" his sister to scolded him. "You know very well that you are not completely blind, I see you looking at those story books all the time."

"I can just barely see the pictures, I just remember the stories," he tried to explain. "I can't tell what's on the T.V. "

"Well read a book then," Parker snipped.

" I didn't bring any," he complained. Parker sighed, and studied the kid.

"What am I to do with a blind kid for three hours," Parker wondered aloud. Peter sighed, and began to beat his feet against the couch.

"Shhhhh!" Parker hissed, "You're gonna wake Laura." Suddenly the idea light bulb went of in her head. "Hey Peter, go get me a sharpie from the kitchen," she told him, and he opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it, and clumsily made his way to the kitchen. After a few minutes for painful searching, Peter stumbled across the pen.

"Found it," he proclaimed loudly, and handed her the pen.

"Excellent!" Parker giggled, "Now watch this." Peter watched as she began to draw a moustache across Laura's mouth. Next she colored in the space between her eyebrows, and finally after much thought scribbled the on her forehead, "For a goodtime take me out back."

Peter was chuckling to himself, carefully watching his sister draw on her friend. Finally Parker stood up, and looked at her work. "So, What do ya think?" she asked Peter. He leaned close the sleeping girl, and smiling told her he loved it. "Great," she said, capping the pen," What should we do now?"

"I don't know," Peter told her, "You think of something fun." Parker thought for a moment, and after a few minutes decided that she was hungry.

"You wanna go get something to eat?" she asked her brother.

"Sure, can we go to McDonalds?" Peter asked, and Parker desperate to get out of the house, agreed despite her health food kick.

"Ok, let me get some money, and we'll go, okay?" she told him. A few minutes later Parker returned and threw the car keys at Peter. "You wanna drive?" she asked.

"I'm only eight," he told her, "Not to mention, I'm blind."

Parker just rolled her eyes, "Stop making excuses, you'll get anywhere that way."

Peter looked at warily, and then replied, "Ok, I guess I'll drive."

Suddenly Laura sat up, looking dazed, "I want to go," she said, and headed out to the car. Parker gave a puzzled look to Peter, and followed her to the car. Once inside, Peter sat behind the wheel, and waited for some instruction from Parker.

"Ok, just turn the car on, and put in reverse," she instructed him, but he just sat there. "Well what are you waiting for?"

From the back seat Laura squealed, "Make it fast, blind man, real fast!"

Still Peter remained still, finally he admitted to Parker, "I can't see where reverse is."

"O boy," she sighed, "This is going to be an adventure."

* * *

Sam Hall almost had a heart attack, when his sister came flying into the driveway almost hitting him. His heart actually stopped when he saw that his older sister was not driving the car, but instead his blind younger brother. The car came to a halt in the driveway, inches away from hitting the wall, and Sam could feel his irritation growing. Before he could say anything, however, the back door flung open, and Laura jumped out of the car.

"Sam!" she cried running toward him, and jumping into his arms, sending him stumbling backward. "I love you!" she exclaimed kissing him. Sam was caught off guard by his girlfriend's behavior, but he then caught site of the writing across her face.

"Darling, what happened to you?" Sam asked looking past her toward his sister who innocently heading toward the house.

"I was sad," Laura slurred. "But Parker made me happy," added in a sing-song voice, with a huge smile on her face. "You know what else would make me happy Sam?" she whispered, "I think you do."

'"Laura, sweetie, why don't you head inside, and I'll be in in a minute," he told her, and she nodded heading towards the door.

Once Laura had started to head off, Sam turned and grabbed his sister's arm, whipping her around. "What the hell did you give her," he hissed.

Parker wriggled free from his grasp, "Just an herbal supplement," she lied.

Sam clearly saw through her, "Parker, don't screw with me now."

"Vicaden," she mumbled staring at the ground.

"Good Lord," he almost shouted, "What were you thinking? O that's right, you weren't. Just like you weren't when you decided to let Peter drive. I mean seriously, Parker, do you..." He was cut short when he saw Laura collapse on the sidewalk where she had been singing Ashlee Simpson, and dancing drunkenly. "I'm not finished with you," he told her, heading off to pick up his girlfriend.

"Whatever Dad," she mumbled, and watched him walk off.

* * *

"Sam, what happened?" Laura asked meekly from her spot on the Hall's couch.

"Shh!" Sam whispered, stroking her head, "You just got a little sick."

"O yeah," she replied, "Was I really gross?"

"No, of course not," Sam told her kissing her forehead. She smiled, and tried to sit. She barely lift her head off the pillow, when the swirling and pain came crashing back, and she had to lay back down. Laura could feel the nausea coming back, and struggled to keep her stomach from revolting. Her stomach had a mind of its own, and she bolted for the bathroom.

To Laura throwing up was one of the worst things imaginable. However it was ten times worse doing it in front of someone you love. Sam however made no show out of her being sick, and simply took her face in his hand, and wiped her mouth. She tried to smile again, but felt her stomach lurch. She leaned for the toilet, and Sam grabbed her long hair, holding it back. He left for only a second to get a damp rag to wipe her face. Finally her stomach settled, and she leaned back resting her head on his chest.

"I'm so sorry Sam," she mumbled.

He cradled her head against him. "You didn't do anything wrong," he told her and kissed her lightly on the mouth.

"Do I look horrible, Sam?" she asked quietly, trying hard to cry from exhaustion.

"You've never looked more beautiful," he told her, and Laura knew she had never loved him more.

_Well, that's chapter two. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review, and let me know what you think. –L.B._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thursday night was date night. Jack had started the tradition a few years ago, trying to create a better relationship with his daughter. Since then it had seemed to work, since the two of them were closer than Parker and her mother had ever been.

The girl was just clipping a pink flowered barrette into her haystack blonde hair when the doorbell rang. Knowing who it was, she called down the hall that it was open. Soon after she heard the front door swing open, and the sound of her father's feet entering the house.

"Hi Daddy!" she exclaimed emerging from her bedroom, and entering the living room. She leaned over the couch, where Jack had settled, and gave her father a kiss on the cheek. "I thought we could go to dinner, and a movie tonight. Sound good?" she told him, not really caring whether he agreed or not. She always picked the date.

'Of course it sounds great," Jack told his daughter, standing up from his place on the couch. He handed her her coat, and head out toward the car.

* * *

"Sam, why do you love me?" Laura asked her boyfriend staring up at him from her spot on his lap.

"Because you're perfect," he answered without thought. It was a question he knew the answer to better then he knew his own name. Laura smiled at him, and snuggled closer against his chest.

'"What if I got fat, and shaved my head?" she asked playfully, "Would you still love me then?"

"Of course I would, because then being fat, and bald would be the picture of perfection." Sam told the brunette, running his hands trough her long hair, watching it fan out on his leg.

'Do you think will be together forever?" she answered him more seriously this time. Sam didn't answer, just kissed her, and that was enough assurance for her.

Suddenly he pulled back with a huge smile breaking across his face.

"What's so funny, Sam Hall," She demanded.

Sam smiled at her, and with a devious look in his eye asked her, "Do you wanna go out back?"

* * *

The movie was fairly empty considering it was a Thursday night, and Parker found that her favorite spot, middle seat back row, was empty. She head down to her spot and flopped into her seat, pulling her legs up on the seat in front of her.

"These are my seats," she announced to no one in particular.

Jack looked over at his daughter, and rolled his eyes. Parker glanced over at him, and nudged his arm. "Go on Daddy, mark your seat."

Jack hesitated for a moment, then finally slide his shoes off, and placed them on the chair, praying on one would want to sit there.

Parker made herself comfortable in her seat, and retrieved a bottle of sour candy from her bag.

"You want some?" she asked her father, offering him the blue liquid. Jack shuddered, and waved his hand dismissively. Parker, who was oblivious to his gesture, continued to drop the candy down her throat.

Suddenly Parker's mouth dropped open, as a young man, settled into the seat in front of her. She stared in horror as he dismissed her feet, and made himself comfortable in the chair.

Parker leaned forward, and lightly tapped the man on the shoulder. "Excuse me, "she said as calmly as she was able.

"Yeah," he replied turning to face the blonde.

"You're in my seat," she informed him, unaware of how dumb she sounded.

Jack looked over from his seat, and gawked in disbelief at his daughter, and her newest conquest. Was her seat really worth starting a fight over?

The customer looked her in the eye, and more slowly then he needed to replied, "No, you're sitting in your seat."

Parker let out a laugh, and patted him on the shoulder, "No, you don't understand." She flashed him a bright smile. "I need to have two seats in order to be comfortable."

The man was won over by her smile. "Well," he said attempting to do more then keep her happy, "why don't you come sit by me, and we can both be very comfortable."

"No, I need to sit up here," she told him. "With my dad," she added the last part just to weird him out.

Right on cue, the man paled, and quickly turned away, desperately trying to end the conversation with the girl. Parker was not the kind of person to just drop things, especially when it was something she wanted. Parker carefully lifted her feet back up onto the seat, and shoved her toes into his hair, massaging his scalp. The man leaned back, enjoying the feeling.

Jack sat quietly, watching his daughter seduce the man. Trying to process what his little girl was doing. His daughter soon leaned forward, and whispered in the guy's ear," Hey, why don't you come sit back here with me." Within seconds, the stranger had jumped over the back of the seat, and snuggled into the chair next to Parker. She reached around his neck, and continued to massage the back of his head, blue eyes never leaving the screen.

The lights dimmed, and a trailer for a new movie began to run on the screen. The girl stared fascinated by the story of a plane crashing in the desert, when suddenly she let out a squeal.

"O my God!" she squeaked, to the annoyance of much of the audience, " Is that Dennis Quaid? I love Dennis Quaid! Daddy, don't you love Dennis Quaid."

Jack smiled over at his daughter, "Yeah, he is pretty cool."

* * *

Laura stared at her face in the mirror. It was raw from the constant scrubbing. It had been an hour since Sam had driven her home, and she was finally giving up, and going to bed. It had been around ten when Sam had dropped her off, and her mother was already in her room. Laura was thankful she didn't have to provide an explanation to her mother, because she didn't thinks he would have be able to come up with a story. Taking on last look in the mirror, she gave herself and awkward smile, the online of a moustache still around her mouth.

The memories of this afternoon were still a blur, and she doubt she would ever recall the entire day. It still seemed surreal that her friend had drugged her. Sam was furious with his sister for what she had done, but she wished he would just let it go. While now she felt miserable, for a little while at least she had felt so free, and lighthearted. It was a feeling that she hadn't felt in a while, and one that she was determined to get back. She knew that Sam was going to talk to Parker about what happened, and she prayed he wouldn't be to harsh. She knew she would never have hurt her, or at least not on purpose.

* * *

"What did we just watch?" Parker asked her father, sliding into the booth at the ice cream parlor they had decided to stop at. "I mean, seriously, was that _Independence Day_?"

"I know," Jack Hall laughed, "I kept waiting for the giant green lizard to show up, and eat everybody."

"_The Forgotten_," Parker said, "That was a movie I would like to forget. The only good part was the music."

Jack laughed openly at his daughter. When she loved something; it was all she talked about for days. When she hated it; she ripped it to shreds. He watched her innocently licking her rainbow sherbet, and thought back to his favorite memories of his daughter. It was when she was four, and he had gone to California on a business trip. He had finally managed to convince her mother to let him take her to Disneyland. They spent to entire day collecting autographs from the various characters.

"So, how long have you know Jason," Parker said, drawing her father out of his trance.

"A few years," he told her, "He's like a son to me."

"Oh, so you like him a lot then?" she said sounded overeager.

"Yeah, of course," he answered skeptically, "Parker where are you going with this?"

"Well, you see, we had lunch together the other day, and I had a great time. I was thinking of asking him out sometime," she explained, neglecting to add that they were already seeing each other.

"What about that guy in the movies?" Jack asked quickly, "You seemed pretty into him." Jack attempted to get his daughter's mind of Jason. It wasn't that he didn't like Jason, it was just that he hated to the thought of his daughter dating his co-worker, especially one that was six years older than her.

"Oh, him," Parker relied hesitantly, slipping out of the booth, "I was just using sex to get what I wanted.

Jack stared blankly at his daughter. She had always been this way, bluntly honest. It amazed Jack that she could be so open, and not get embarrassed. It was a trait she always possessed and one that must have inherited from her mother.

"That's just what you father wants to here," he said with a half-joking tone in his voice.

Parker just smiled and let out a giggle. "You know Daddy, A lot of people want to get with this. But it has been awhile since anyone has."

Jack rolled his eyes, and wrapped his arm around his daughter. "You're my little princess," he told her, kissing her on the forehead, " No one is supposed to be getting with you."

* * *

Parker's house was completely dark when Sam arrived. He let himself in, and seated himself on the couch, waiting for his sister to return home. Never in his life had he been so upset, as he was now. He still could not believe that she had been so stupid. Sam had spent the better part of the evening trying to comfort Laura while she was recovering from this afternoon. Now that he knew she was home safe, he could finally confront his sister about her actions.

Sam stood up when he saw headlights sweep through the front window, and watched as Parker slide out of the car, and headed to the front door.

"Hey little brother, "she called into the house, dropping her purse on the table by the door. She made her way to the kitchen, Sam following. "What's up?"

"We need to talk," Sam said seriously. Parker continued her search for a midnight snack, and retrieved a package for organic popcorn from the cabinet.

"Is Laura pregnant?" she asked, placing the bag in the microwave, and pressing the button. Sam looked at her; she seemed unfazed by the question she had just asked her brother.

"No, of course not," he told the blonde, adding silently to himself, " Yeah, because we haven't done it yet."

"O that's good," she dismissed the subject entirely, and continued to stare at the microwave.

"Listen, Parker," Sam started again, "About this afternoon..."

"What about it?" she asked, "Are you mad I didn't invite you to McDonalds?"

"Parker," he said, more forcefully, "I was thinking more about how stupid you were acting."

"Me? Acting dumb? Did you see your girlfriend?" she replied, utterly confused.

"That's what I am talking about!" Sam shouted, "Do you have any clue how stupid what you did was!"

"Sam, What is your problem?" Parker asked, looking at her brother.

"My problem?" he said almost laughing, "Well lets see. Could it be the fact that you let our eight-year-old _blind_ brother drive, or maybe it is the fact that you drugged my girlfriend? See Parker you just don't ...." Sam stopped. He could hear the popping getting louder in the background, and sensed Parker's attention drift toward her snack. Sam crossed the kitchen, and ripped the bag out of the microwave. He swore under his breath as the bag burned his hand, and flung it across the room.

'Sam!" Parker shrieked, horrified by the person he brother had become. It the years since they had met she had never seen him like this. He had almost been calm, and never lost his temper.

"Damn it, Parker!" he continued to yell at his sister. "You just don't understand. You are so caught up in your own little world you don't care about anyone else. Laura, or Peter, or even all three of you could have been seriously hurt today."

"I didn't think...' she tried to reply, but Sam cut her off.

"That the thing Parker, you never think. The only person you concern yourself with is you. Sometimes you are just that dumb." Sam could see his sister's eyes start to tear up, but he could stop himself. "You are just so dumb, and selfish, and I just don't get you, Parker. You never care about anyone but yourself. You float through life looking for people to take advantage of, never stopping to think who might get hurt in the process."

By now Parker was in tears, and Sam knew he had been too harsh.

"I can't believe you would say something like that," she cried trying to break down anymore, "You know I'm not like that."

Sam tried to say something to take back what he said, but it was to late. Parker had already headed out the door, and took off down the street into the night.

_Sorry it took forever to post this Chapter, ans sorry if it sucks. My computer had a meltdown, and I lost everything I had written. We know all about that don't we Sparky! So anyway, check out **The Great Hamster Massacre**, by me and Sparky on our joint account. (PIMPSparkyL.B.)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was after midnight when Jason heard the knock at the door. "What the hell?" he wondered out, "Who would be here at midnight, when it's raining?" He headed to the door, and stood stunned when he found Parker standing drenched on the other side.

"Hey," she said meekly. It was obvious to Jason that the girl had been crying, and he quickly ushered her inside. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" The blonde looked around the house, as if she was searching for something. After deciding that he was alone, she entered and headed for the couch.

"Do you want some dry clothes," he asked, and before she could respond, head to his room to retrieve a robe. He reappeared moments later, and she took it graciously.

He watched, not all that shocked, and Parker began to change into the robe, not bother by the fact that he was in the room. In the time that he had known her, he discovered that modesty was something she lacked.

"So, do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked sitting down next to her, and pulling her into his arms.

She sighed, and the floodgates opened. Jason pulled his arms tighter around the crying girl, and waited for her to speak. Finally, after several minutes, she pulled herself together. "I was just trying to help," she began, "I just can't do anything right. I mean she was so upset, and then she was happy, and now Sam hates me, and he'll never forgive." She looked up, and him, but he didn't say anything. "I mean I guess he's right. I am selfish. I am stupid. I mean I am doing it again. I show up here at midnight, without calling and expect you to listen to my problems."

Jason smoothed her hair, and kissed her on the head. "You are not selfish," he assured her, "and you're not bothering me. Trust me. Sam was just upset, I'm sure he will forgive you." Jason had no idea what Parker had done but he couldn't have been that bad.

As if she read his mind, she looked at him. "I gave his girlfriend Vicaden, drew on her face with sharpie, and then Peter and I took her to McDonald's. Only Peter was the driver. Do you really think he is going to forgive anytime soon?"

Jason couldn't think of a response to that. He just tightened his grip around her, and kissed her head again. "Parker," he finally said, "I think he will forgive you. I just don't see how anyone could not forgive you."

Parker turned to face him, and smiled, already feeling better. How was it possible that someone she had just met could make her feel so good? She smiled again, and leaned up to kiss him on the mouth.

Jason appeared startled at first by the kiss, but he then deepened it. She pulled back after a moment, reached forward unbuttoning his shirt.

"It's late," she whispered, "Why are you still in your clothes?"

Jason gawked at the girl. "Ms. Hall," he said quietly, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

She kissed him again, and pushed the shirt off his shoulders. Jason returned the kiss, and began to work his hands inside the robe. Parker reached up, and coiled her hand around his neck, and pulled him backward on to the couch.

"Is this really happening?" Jason asked himself, "Should I even be doing this?" The debate continued in his mind as Parker hands worked their way to his jeans, and began to undo the button.

Finally Jason's conscious won out, and he pull back, leaving the blonde looking disappointed.

"What's wrong?" she asked, giving him a quizzical look. "Don't you want me?"

"Of course I want you," he assured her, "I just don't want you to feel that I was taking advantage of you. I mean you came over clearly upset, and I jump on you."

Parker kissed him again, and ran her finger through his hair. "Stop worrying," she said seductively, "I think I will be the one taking advantage of you." With that she slipped the robe off, and allowed him to fall with her back to the couch.

A clap of thunder shook the house, and Parker pulled Jason closer to her. "I hate storms," she whispered slightly embarrassed, "I always have."

"Nothing going to hurt you," he assured her, kissing her neck, "I promise you have nothing to worry about." And for once in her life, Parker actually believed that he would take care of her, and she felt safe wrapped up with him.

* * *

Pillow talk was something that Jason had never been good at. He hated the thought of making mindless talk with someone simply because they were in the same bed. Jason thought back to when he had been with Janet, and how she used to talk about things such as the weather, sidewalk cracks, and are Chihuahua are considered dogs or not. Last night, as a reflex, Jason had attempted to make small talk with the girl next to him, but she just groaned and rolled over, leaving him in stunned silence.

Waking up that morning to find her nestled into his chest, smiling was a pleasant surprise. No words were spoken, and he just enjoyed the comfortable silence that passed between them.

"How did you get this?" she finally asked, breaking the silence. Jason looked at the girl who was absent-mildly tracing the scar on his palm. Memories flooded back to him of the day in New York when Frank had ended his own life to save Jack and him.

"I got that the day I lost one of my closest friends," he said quietly, Frank's face slipping through his mind.

"That's sad," she said, instantly feeling that she should say more. With the words refuse to come; she snuggled closer to him in an attempt to provide a little comfort. "How did it happen?"

"It was during the storm," Jason began, "We had gone to New York to..." Jason hesitated not want to bring up that fact they were looking for her brother.

"To rescue Sam," she finished. "I know that part."

"Frank stepped on a window, and it broke. He fell through, and pulled me almost over with him. Jack and I tried to save him..." Jason paused, and Parker saw the flash of pain cross his face.

"Are you okay?" she asked kissing him lightly.

Jason nodded, "Yeah, its just he died to save me, and I just still feel so guilty. I mean I could have saved him."

Parker took hold of his hand, and kissed it lightly. "Jason, if he hadn't done such a brave thing, you would have died too. And if you have died we wouldn't be here now."

Jason looked into her huge blue eyes, and knew that he wouldn't trade this moment for the world. There was something special about Parker Hall.

"Well, I'm getting in the shower," she said running her hand down his chest. She pulled herself out of bed, dragging the comforter with her. "Are you coming?"

"Do you need help?" he asked, remaining stretched out on the bed.

"Well, you know I'm really dirty," she said her voice low.

"You look pretty clean to me," he replied, still unaware of her intentions.

Parker sighed and shook her blonde hair. "Okay, let me make it clear for you. Do you want to go and mess around in the shower?"

"Why didn't you just say that?" he said flabbergasted. He could not believe that she had just said that.

"I was trying to sexy," she told him, rolling her eyes. "You know sometimes girls do that."

Jason starred at his girlfriend in disbelief. Janet had really ruined him. With her it at always been straight forward, and direct. There was never any hidden meaning in anything. If Janet was in the shower, it meant she was taking a shower. It was shock to him that Parker would want to do something other than get clean.

"Maybe, after we take a shower, we can have some breakfast?" Jason said trying his own attempt at seducing the girl.

Parker's eyes lit up, "Can we have waffles?"

"I was thinking sausage," Jason replied, and crossed over to the girl, who was standing by the door leading to the bathroom.

Parker wrinkled her nose, and swatted at him. "You know I don't eat meat."

Jason blushed, which Parker found absolutely adorable. "I was trying to be sexy," he explained, "You know like you did with the shower."

Parker looked at him blankly. "You're stupid."

"Oh that's nice. That's what every guy wants to hear from his girlfriend," he retorted. Jason watched as a smile broke across her face.

"You think I'm your girlfriend!" the blonde squealed. She jumped into his arms, engulfing his in the oversized comforter. "Aww, Jason!" she kissed him hard on the mouth.

When she broke away, he could no nothing but stare at the girl in his arms. "Well considering we slept together, yeah I thought you might be my girlfriend. Where did you come from where you weren't dating the guy you were sleeping with?"

"California," she replied, not thinking anything of it. She allowed herself to slip out of his arms, and back onto the floor.

Jason shook his head, and chuckled to himself. She was so oblivious sometimes; he could only wonder what her life had been like.

* * *

Sam Hall was caught off guard by a large purple grape smacking him in between the eyes. He quickly snatched another from the bowl on the counter and aimed it at his girlfriend. Laura, however, was prepared for the grape, and caught it in her mouth. Sam stared at her wide-eyed, and she flashed him a smile more beautiful than he had ever seen.

Sam didn't know how it was possible, but he seemed to fall more in love with her every time he was near her. Every thing she did amazed him, and every time he though he knew every hidden secret about her, he learned something new. There was nothing that ceased to amaze him about her; Sam knew he could spend the rest of his life learning about Laura Chapman.

Another grape hit him square in the head, and he reached for the bowl, only to find that in had already been scooped up by the brunette. Sam began to protest, but was bombarded by a shower of grapes. He slid onto the Hall's kitchen floor, and tried to gather some ammo. After several moments of refuge under the counter, he reappeared and was prepared to attack the girl.

Sam was startled however by the site that was before him. Laura was sitting cross-legged on the counter efficiently tossing grapes into the air, and catching them in her mouth.

"Where do you learn to do that?" Sam asked stunned at how incredibly sexy she looked.

Laura grinned at him, twirling the grape with her tongue. "I just to play this game with my ex-boyfriend." She launched the grape back into the air, and caught again with perfect aim.

"What?" he managed to spit out absolutely flabbergasted. "Your ex-boyfriend?"

"Sam," Laura sighed touching his hand, "I though you knew me better than that. It was my ex-ex-boyfriend."

"You're kidding, right?" Sam asked too stunned to think about much more.

"Of course, I wasn't even dating this guy," Laura replied. Sam's face fell, and Laura let out a laugh. "I'm joking Sam you know that."

Sam looked slightly relieved. "Does my pain make you smile?" he asked, with a huge grin on his face.

"Very much," Laura told him, kissing him lightly on the mouth. "Don't worry about it. No boyfriend thought me that. Parker did."

Sam mood sobered at the thought of his half-sister. He was still upset over what she had done to Laura, not to mention they way she had messed up his life three years ago. Everyone seemed to except that Parker was who she was, and there was no changing her, but Sam couldn't deal with it. He just didn't understand how one person could be so self-involved, and oblivious. What irked him more was that more trouble she created the more of Jack's already limited attention she got. Sam was his child; the child he had raised from birth and he could not fathom how he could not keep his father's attention.

"Oh, did she? Was that before or after she drugged you?" Sam said harsher than he meant to.

"Sam," his girlfriend said giving him a look. "Don't be like that. You know she didn't mean anything by it, and you know she's sorry."

"Is she?" Sam's tone was skeptical, and Laura couldn't understand what had gotten into him. Ever since they arrived in Mexico, Sam's normally neutral attitude toward his half-sister had changed to resentful.

"You know she is, Sam." Laura told him, and took his hand in hers.

"She didn't seem to sorry last night when I went to talk to her. She seemed more concerned with making popcorn."Sam informed his girlfriend, and instantly he wished he had kept his mouth shut.

"Oh, Sam." She said, sounding almost sad. "I wish you hadn't."

"Why?" Sam asked. "She did a stupid thing. Actual stupid for most people, for her it was just typical Parker. She is always like that. She lives for attention."

"Do wish you got the attention she does?" Laura asked Sam. "Are you jealous of Jack and her's relationship. Are you Sam?" Laura continued to press.

Ever part of Sam wanted to scream 'Of course not' but he could not make himself speak. He wasn't jealous of Parker. Granted he hated the way his father's eyes lit up when she entered the room, and the way he did everything in his power to keep her 'his little girl.' Maybe it was just Jack's way of making up for leaving her, but Jack had been around just as little when Sam was growing up, and he didn't seem to want to make up for that.

"Well, Sam?" Laura voice echoed in his mind. "Are you jealous?" Sam didn't answer, knowing that either answer wouldn't satisfy him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Parker and Jason were just drying off, when the doorbell rang. On instinct Jason started to go to answer it, but the girl pulled him back. "What about breakfast?" she asked softly, leaving Jason open-mouthed.

"Do you ever get tried?" He asked in disbelief. The blonde flashed a smile, and shook her head, sending long wet strands whipping through the air. Jason considered staying in the room for moment, before the bell rang again, drawing his attention toward the door. Parker gave him a pleading look, and the thought of crawling back into bed was far too pleasing.

"Just let me get that," he told her regretful, and pulled on his shorts. Once he opened the door, however, he wished that he had listened to his girlfriend. Standing on the other side of the door was none other than his boss, and Parker's father, Jack Hall.

"Shit," he mumbled under his breath, and said a prayer that Parker would stay in the bedroom until her father had left.

"Jason," Jack greeted his co-worker, "I hope I didn't wake you."

"Jack," Jason replied, ignoring the question. "What's up?" He tried to keep his voice calm, even though every nerve was on end. He could only imagine the scene if Jack found out his daughter was here.

"That storm last night was from Hurricane Delastes. It may be changing course, but I believe it will miss us," Jack explained. "I need you to come in this morning, and help keep track of its movement. I know it was your day off, but I really..." Jack was cut off.

"Jason," Parker's voice cooed from down the hall.

Jason paled, but a smile broke across Jack's face. "I didn't realize you were seeing someone." Jack was obviously unaware that the voice belonged to his only daughter. "Is it serious?"

"I'm not sure," he answered honestly, "It's new." Jack clapped Jason on the shoulder.

"You've got to get the easy ones while you can," he told him, leaving Jason stunned. "Because before you know it, you'll be tied down."

At that moment, the Hall gene for showing up at the worst possible time kicked in, and Parker appeared at the end of the hall.

"Daddy!" she squealed, and hurried over to her father, wearing nothing but a shirt of Jason's. Her hair hung in damp strands, clearly indicating that she had just stepped out of the shower. Jason turned bright red, and if it was possible Jack turned even redder. Parker seemingly unfazed by the situation, continued to make matters worse. "We were just getting ready for breakfast, do you think you could make some for us?" the blonde continued. Turning to her boyfriend she added, "My daddy makes the best food!"

If there could have been a more awkward time in his life, Jack could not recall it. Never would he have thought that he would spend his morning cooking food for his daughter, and co-worker, especially after they had been up to something not good.

"So, honey?" Jack asked his daughter, "What would you like for breakfast?" he could not believe he was doing this.

"I want waffles," she told him, "but Jason wanted sausage." Her boyfriend paled, and then turned bright red, as he felt the girl's hand slip up his leg. Jason could not believe he had gotten himself into this situation.

Jack began to open cabinets, and eventually retrieved a box of waffle mix. He then turned toward the refrigerator. "Jason, do you have any sausage?" he asked, staring into the refrigerator.

"Yeah, there should be some in the freezer," he replied; in disbelief that he could even carry on a normal conversation.

Jack shook his head. "I don't see it. How much do you have?" Jack asked, thinking maybe it was not that much and he was simply overlooking it.

"Yeah, Jason. How much sausage do you have?" Parker chimed in suggestively. Jason prayed that Jack hadn't caught the tone in her voice. Jack seemed to preoccupied searching for the nonexistent sausage then to listen to his daughter, however.

"Never mind," Jason told him, trying to change the subject to something other than sausage. "Jack, you really don't have to do this."

"Oh he doesn't mind." Parker answered for her father, leaning forward, and grabbing a banana from a bowl. With one motion she slid the entire banana into her mouth, never taking a bite.

Jack turned away from the counter where he had began to prepare the waffle in time to see his daughter sitting there with banana shoved in her mouth.

"Darling," he said calmly, "Did you just put that entire banana in your mouth?"

Parker tried to give him a smile, but couldn't due to the fruit in her mouth. Instead she gave him a several quick nods, and made her eyes big and innocent.

"Is that even possible?" he asked his daughter, but never took his eyes off of Jason. Jason gave him a helpless shrug, and would have given anything to crawl into a ball and die. He was truly getting the full Parker Hall Experience.

* * *

Sam knew that it was wrong to use the people that you loved, but he couldn't shake the idea from his head. He knew his dad would be home soon, and he knew that if he saw Laura and him, things would not go over well. Sam didn't care, though, if fact he was hoping for it. He knew that Jack would want to talk about what was going on, and that meant quality time with his son. It had always worked for Parker.

Sam looked over at Laura, who was blissfully unaware of his thought, and was happily enjoying being with Sam. Sam could feel the guilt building in his heart, but he it wasn't like he was faking everything. He truly loved Laura, and wanted to spend his life with her. At the moment, however, he would have given everything to spend some time with his father, the man who had saved his life.

When Sam heard the front door open, his heart skipped a beat, knowing that Jack had returned from Jason's. Without thinking his grabbed Laura, and pulled her tight, letting his hands run up the back of her shirt, and stepping the intensity level up a notch. Moments later, Jack's footsteps entered the living room, but Sam never pulled back to look. Instead, pretending that he had no idea his father was in the room, he knocked the still unaware Laura backward on the couch.

Sam waited, anticipated even, for Jack's reaction to the scene taking place, but it never came. Instead Sam listened as his footsteps left the room, and headed off in the direction of his bedroom, where Lucy was still asleep. The teen could not believe what had just happened. His father had ignored the fact that he was practically having sex with his girlfriend, and continued on to his room.

Before Sam could even think he pulled back, leaving Laura looking confused, and flushed on the couch. "What the hell?" Sam said out loud.

"What's wrong?" Laura asked sitting up, and adjusting her shirt, which was now in an awkward position.

Sam could not control himself. "I can't believe he didn't say anything," he blurted out, knowing that he should stop. The angry and hurt was too much though, and words kept pouring from Sam's mouth. "I mean, he saw me, and he just acted like it was nothing. I mean if it were Parker, he would have said something."

Laura looked confused. "Sam what are you talking about?" He was starting to freak her out, and she had no idea what had set him off.

"My dad. I knew he was coming, and I kept messing around. I knew he would see us. I didn't care." Laura's face fell, and Sam knew he had to shut up, but there was no stopping it. "If had been Parker, he would have ripped the guy of her, but no. He doesn't even look twice at me. I just can't get his attention, can I?"

Laura eyes were filling with tears, as she slowly realized what had been going on. Sam had used her to get his father's attention, and it hurt more than anything anyone had ever done to her. She tried to keep the tears in her big brown eyes, but they began to escape, and Laura knew she could not control it anymore.

"You used me?" she cried, in complete disbelief. Sam would never hurt her, he loved her, but then why would he have said those things.

Sam face softened, realizing what he had been saying. He saw the look of hurt, and desperation in Laura's eyes, and knew he couldn't lie to her.

"I didn't mean too," he tried to explain, but Laura held her hand.

"I thought you loved me Sam. Why would you use me like that? You treated me like I was a toy. You used to me to get something from someone else." Tears streamed down her cheeks, and Sam tried to wipe them away.

"Don't touch me, Sam." She said, her voice icy. Regretful Sam pulled away from her, wishing he could take back everything. He couldn't believe that he had messed things up with her. She was everything he had wanted for such a long time, and now he was ruining everything.

"Laura," he started to explain to the girl. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I wasn't thinking."

The brunette stared at him, and shook her head. "No Sam, you were. You were thinking about yourself. "Her words cut through him. He never wanted to hurt her, and he knew he never wanted to do it again. If he could just get her to forgive him, then he would spend the rest of his life trying to make it up to her. He reached out and took her hand, but she pulled back. Sam was startled by her reaction; she had never pulled away before.

Laura let out a laugh, but it wasn't her usual melodious giggle. This was one self-loathing, and mocking. "To think," she said, "To think I thought we were ready to take the next step in this relationship." She laughed out loud, and Sam had never felt so awful in his life. This was the woman he loved, the woman that had wanted to share every part of herself with him, and he had to messed things up. "Apparently, some of us still need some to do some growing up."

She turned toward the door, and Sam reached out to stop her. "Don't Sam," she whispered, sounding more sad than angry. "I can't be here with you right now. I'm not sure when I will be able to."

Sam watched as the most beautiful girl he had ever seen walked out the door. Sam hoped, and prayed that she was not walking out of his life too.

The click shut behind her, and Sam collapsed on to the floor. He wanted to scream. Instead he turned his hatred toward his half-sister, wanted to blame her for the fight. If she had never shown up, then he would have never felt this way. Sam knew though that there was no one to blame except himself, though, and that was something he would have to deal with.

* * *

Jack fell onto the bed next to his wife, waking her from her sleep. Lucy rolled over to face her husband, who was clearly bothered by something.

"Jack?" she asked sleepily, snuggling onto his chest. "What's wrong?"

Jack stared up at the ceiling. "I just had breakfast with Parker," he told his wife.

Lucy frowned, puzzled by his answer. In the six months they had been remarried, it seemed that Jack made even less sense then he had when they were together before. "Didn't you go to Jason's?" she asked, trying to remember the conversation they had had earlier that morning, when she had awaken for just minute.

Jack nodded, which left Lucy even more confused. "Why was Parker at Jason's?" she asked, the answer coming to her as she spoke. She smiled to herself, having always like Jason. "That's grrr..." she started to say, before catching the look on Jack's face. For how it seemed, Jack didn't feel the same way about his daughter's new relationship as she did. "You don't approve." She stated.

"He's six years older then him," he told her. "She is too young for him."

"She's twenty-one, Jack," Lucy told her husband. "She's not a little girl anymore."

"She's my little girl, Lucy." Jack replied, his voice seeming distant.

"Jack, you have to let her grow up," she told her husband, wishing that he would see that he couldn't keep her young forever. Lucy had always thought that since Jack wasn't around during Parker's childhood, he wanted to make her little forever. It was like an attempt to raise her himself.

Jack knew that his wife was right, but he wasn't ready to except it. She was his daughter; she wasn't supposed to spend the night with men. That wasn't how things worked.

"I know," he finally admitted reluctantly. The Hall's had always been stubborn. "It's just hard."

"I know it is, Jack," she told him, kissing his cheek. "But you have never been one to turn down a challenge."

_That wasn't that great I know. It was kicking my butt this week, and I just had to finish it and move on. However I finished my outline for the story so here's is something to look forward to.... Fluffies, Fights, Floods, Felonies? Maybe even a Fatality??? You have to wait and see....evil laughter Hey Sparky knows, maybe you can pay her. _


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I misspelled the name of the Hurricane... It's Deladis. Like in SongCatcer. HAHA! We're also going to start playing a game; the game is going to be called Cheese Factory. Actually, no; there's a random "e" somewhere in this story. I lost it and now I can't find it again. If you find it, please return it to me. You win a prize ;)

Chapter 6

Sam Hall had never felt worse. The 24 Lauraless hours had been agonizing. He had wanted to call her, to tell her he was sorry, and that he loved her, but he knew that wasn't what she wanted to hear. He had hurt her, and he didn't know if she would ever forgive him.

Laura had been equally as miserable, spending the last day in her room, in tears. She felt like her heart had been broken, and she could not figure out how to fix it. What was going to happen to her and Sam? She couldn't bear the thought of losing him, and yet the idea of seeing him hurt just as bad. Laura knew her mother was beginning to worry about her. Laura had seen her quizzical looks, as she watched the teen mope around the hours. She had neglected a shower, and a hairbrush. She no longer had the need to impress anyone.

The brunette sighed, and pulled the blankets up over her head, hearing the knock at her bedroom door. She did not want to see anyone, but Michelle Chapman was not aware.

"Laura, honey?" her mother called into the darken room. She caught a glance of Laura's tear stained face, and blood-shot eyes. "Honey? What happened?" She headed over to her daughter's bed, and sat down beside her.

Laura shook her head violently, indicating she wasn't up to talking about it, and burst into tears again. She couldn't figure out how she had anything left to cry. Michelle pulled her daughter into her arms, and held her head close to her chest. For the first time in longer then Laura could remember, her mother was acting like a mother. Laura was overwhelmed by the motherly affection she was receiving, and sobbed harder.

"What happened, baby?" her mother whispered into her hair.

Laura struggled to untangle herself from the covers. Sitting up, she regretfully pulled away from her mother's embrace. "He hurt me. He used me," she told her through broken sobs. Michelle knew she was talking about Sam, and knew equally as well, how it felt to be hurt by the man you loved. She would never forget the day Laura's father walked out on them, had given up on their family, and left never to return.

Michelle knew that there were no words to console her daughter, and that only time would heal her heart. She wished that there was something to that she could do, but unfortunately Laura just needed to grieve.

Laura's mother kissed her head, and helped Laura back into bed. "You need rest," she told her daughter, pulling the blankets up to her chin. She head to the door, taking one last glance back at Laura. "I know you don't believe me now, but I promise you, this will get better."

Michelle closed the door behind her, leaving Laura in the dark. She thought over her mother's words, and knew they were true. She would get over this, and she was strong, and could make it. She didn't need Sam to make her who she was. The only part that didn't satisfy her was that whether she needed Sam or not, she wanted him.

* * *

Laura was awoken hours later by the ringing of the doorbell. Groaning, she dreaded getting up and facing the outside. Michelle had left an hour ago, and Laura knew she had to answer the door.

The girl groped her way down the to the front door, almost killing herself on her shoes that she had left in the hall. The doorbell rang, and Laura yelled to them, "I'm coming!"

Once she opened the door, she almost slammed it shut again. On the other side stood Sam, carrying a bouquet of tulips, her favorite.

"Hey," he greeted her sheepishly, and Laura heart broke. She loved how shy is still was around her, and wanted nothing more then to pull him inside and show him how much she loved him. Instead Laura stood icily at the door, not even inviting him in.

He handed to paper cone to her, "I got these for you," he told her, feeling awkward, and unsure. Laura looked at the flowers, but didn't take them. Sam looked hurt, and pulled his hand back, the flowers still in it.

"Laura," he tried to explain, "I'm so sorry. I love you, you know that."

The girl stared at him. "Sam," she told him. "You hurt me more then you know." His blue eyes locked onto hers, filled with regret. Laura turned away, unable to meet his gaze. "I want to forgive you, Sam. I do, but I'm not ready. I'm sorry."

Sam felt like his heart had been crushed. He just wanted her to know how awful he felt, how much love he had for her. Without thinking, he grabbed her, ad kissed her with more passion then he thought was possible.

Laura was startled, and pulled back; with what Sam thought was a look of disappointment in her gorgeous brown eyes. "Don't kiss me," she said, and shaking her head closed the door.

Sam stood on the other side, praying that she would open it again, but she e never did. After several minutes, he regretfully turned at headed home. Unknown to Sam, Laura stood with her back against the door, wanting with every part of her to open it, and when Sam left, she sat down in the foyer, and cried.

* * *

Working with Jack had never been easy. Thought Jason had never believed that things could be worse; however he never thought he would sleep with the boss's daughter. Sure it had been worth it, but he still wondered if he had made a bad choice. The entire day had been awkward, and silent. The two co-workers had said little more then nessaccary to each other, and it was starting to lead on to others at the NOAA that something was wrong. Jason had tried to make conversation with Jack, but the answer had all been one worded.

Jason now regretted having to have yet another Jack, and tried to escape his office, as he saw him approaching. No such luck.

"Jason," Jack said entering the room.

The younger man looked up, "I was dropping off some files," he explained unnecessarily, and Jack disregarded it.

"Lucy is having a party tomorrow," he told him, "Something about us need to get back to regular life, I think. Anyway she told me to invite you." Jack knew that Lucy was doing this to punish him, to make him except the fact that Parker was grown up, and while she was at it she might as well dangled Sam and Laura in front of him too.

Jack's heart nearly stopped when Jason said what he had been hoping he would say. "I can't, "he lied, "I'm busy." Jason hated lying, and hated not being able to spent time with his girlfriend, but there was no way he was going to that party. Right on cue, his phone rang. He pulled it out to see Parker name flashing on the screen.

"Are you going to answer that?" Jack asked, as Jason shoved the phone back into his pocket.

Jason was caught off guard, and at risk of looking like a bigger idiot; he pulled the phone out again, and answered it.

"Meet me at my house in twenty minutes," Parker's voice cooed over the phone, and the color rushed to Jason's face. He quickly waved to Jack, and dashed out of the office.

"I'm working," he told Parker once he was away from her father.

"So leave," she said nonchalantly. Jason loved how she thought everything was so easy.

"How?" he asked, wondering how she thought it was possible to just leave work. "You want me to go tell Jack, 'Hey, I have to leave to go screw your daughter,' Yeah that would go over well."

Parker giggled on the other line, "Who said anything about screwing me?"

"You mean that's not what you wanted?" he asked, slightly disappointed. Sure he couldn't leave, but it was nice to think that someone wanted him.

"Well, I thought I would do more of the screwing," she told him seductively. Jason's mouth dropped open, and he decided he needed to get to his office fast. "But if you can't make it," Parker sighed, "I guess I'll just find something or someone else to do."

"You wouldn't," he said grinning.

"I wouldn't?" she asked innocently enough, but to Jason it sounded insanely proactive.

"I'll be there," he told the girl, already gathering his things. He didn't care if Jack came looking for him, he would come up with an excuse later.

"Good," she said, "Oh by the way, my mom is having a party tomorrow, and I told her we would come."

Jason gawked at the phone. "I can't. I have plans."

"No you don't," she said catching him in his lie, "And if you do, cancel them. Nothing's more important then your girlfriend."

She had him there, and there was no escaping it. Tomorrow was going to be painful, and Jason could only hope that he would be rewarded for it somehow.

* * *

There was nothing better to mend a broken heart then the help of your girlfriends. That was why Laura room was filled with her two closet gal pals, Parker and Elsa. Else was absently thumbing through Laura's CD collection, while Parker sat wide-eyed on bed, trying to comprehend what Laura had told her.

"He did what?" she finally managed to spit out. "Why would he do that?" Parker could not believe that her brother would have acted like that, especially to Laura. It was so out-of-character. He loved Laura more then Parker had ever loved anyone in her life, and the two of them together, often made her nauseous. However the two of them fighting was even worse. Their relationship was one of the few things that remained constant in Parker's life, and she didn't like change.

"I don't know?" Laura told her friend, a sad look on her face. She didn't know why Sam had done it. She just knew he had hurt her, and she wasn't sure what to do about it.

"I just don't believe it," the blonde said again. "I thought I raised him better than that."

Laura looked at her friend confused. "You have only known him for three years."

"Yes, but I showed up at a crucial point in his life. I would like to think I did my job in making him a good person." Parker told her, convinced that she made sense.

Laura rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I just wish things were better."

Suddenly Parker's eyes lit up, and Laura knew that meant trouble. "I have an idea!" she exclaimed, and pulled Laura over to the mirror. "We don't have much time, until we have to be at Lucy's."

Laura shook her head, and pulled away. "I'm not going," she confessed, and Parker gave her a look.

"Oh yes, you are," she informed the girl, "and you are going to look hot."

Laura wasn't sure how she felt about this. Sure she wanted to see Sam, but at the same time it just hurt to bad. She couldn't imagine spending the afternoon trying to avoid him, or worse having to confront him. Parker seemed set in her ways, though, and Laura waited helplessly as her friend began to curl her hair.

Laura had to admit that she looked gorgeous. She was definitely going to attract Sam's attention, but was that what she wanted. She studied her face in the mirror, and almost didn't recognize herself. Laura had never worn much make-up before, but she had decided that she like the way it made her brown eyes pop.

"You should wear this," Parker called holding up a strapless blue dress that she had gotten for her birthday last year. It had never been Laura style, and still had the tags on it.

"I'm not sure," she told her friend, who was holding the dress up to herself, and looking it over.

"You will look great," Elsa said from her spot in the bed. "Besides if you don't put it on, Parker is going to take it for herself. "

Laura looked over at Parker who was debating whether she was going to let Laura even put the dress on, or whether she was going to try to shove it in her purse.

"Fine," she agreed, snatching the dress from her friend, and began to put it on. The faster the got this party, the faster she could go back to bed.

_WOW! I wrote that one fast! Anywho I hope ya'll enjoyed. . _

_P.S. Sparky: Das ve danya.... I don't know if that's right, but hey.... Laura/Parker kiss! HAHA! People going to be afraid if they read that. Love ya! _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sam breath caught in his throat when he saw her enter the house. He couldn't believe she had even came, but when he saw his sister tagging along side of her it was clear that she had been dragged. Laura looked stunning; her hair falling in soft curls passed her shoulder, which were bare. The light blue strapless dress fit her perfectly, and Sam wanted nothing more then to pull her into his arms, and tell her how gorgeous she was.

Of course, Laura was not speaking to him, and the pain of being away from her hurt like a thousand knives being plunged into his heart. If he could only take back what he said. If he could only make things right again. The world seemed filled with if onlys.

Laura could feel Sam's eyes watching her as she entered. She loved the way it felt to make him smile. There was nothing more painful to Laura then to love someone so much, and yet not be able to be near them. She could tell by the look in his eyes, that he missed her as badly as she missed him, but something was holding her back. There was a pain in her heart that was persistent, and she was not ready to let it go.

"Would you look at Sam?" Parker leaned over and told her friend. "He can't take his eyes off of you. I told you you looked hot." The blonde smile to herself, pleased with what she had done.

"Yeah," Laura whispered, wishing that she could get away from the glares of Sam. Every time she met his blue eyes, her heart broke more and more. She thought it would make her feel better, making Sam miss her, but it was the opposite. She felt worse and worse, and it took every part of her to keep from throwing herself at him.

"Come on," Parker told her friend, grabbing her arm, and tugging her out to the patio by the pool. Laura reluctantly followed, unwilling to be left alone. Outside the yard was filled with people, most of who had been trapped with her in the library. Within moments, Jason had caught Parker from behind, and pulled her off to the side.

Laura looked around awkwardly, trying to find someone to hang out with. She spotted J.D. sitting at a glass table, waving her over. She headed over, desperate to not be alone.

"Where's Sam?" he asked, wondering why the two were not together.

"Why should I know?" she bit back, an usual harshness to her voice.

"I just assumed..." J.D. said, warily.

"Sorry," the brunette apologized. "Its just Sam and I had a fight, and well its just not good. I need mean to take it out on you." Her cheeks reddened, feeling ashamed. She didn't mean to lash out at J.D. and she knew that if was going to wind up alone at this party if she didn't pay more attention.

"Would you look at those two," J.D. said to Laura trying to take her attention away from Sam. Laura looked up to where J.D. was pointing, and her eyes were greeted by Parker and Jason who were obviously unaware that they weren't the only people there.

"When did that happen?" he asked, fascinated by the "show" that the two were putting on.

"A week ago," she told him, watching him roll his eyes, apparently not expecting anything longer. Laura eyes drifted away from J.D. and he could sight of Sam heading over to her.

"Crap," she mumbled under breath, as Sam approached. She debated trying to get away, and stood up trying to appear to be leaving.

She was not fast enough, though, and Sam grabbed her arm.

"Laura," he said, his voiced sending chills up her spine. Being this close to him was like murder. She had to get away.

"I'm getting something to eat," she stated unnecessarily, and headed over to where Lucy had spread out food.

"I'll get it for you," her boyfriend offered, put Laura reached out to stop him.

"I can do it myself," she spat, trying to appear to be angry. "I'm not helpless." She stormed off, leaving Sam alone, and more miserable that he had been. He just could not fix this, and it was killing him.

* * *

Jack couldn't take it anymore. If he to pry Jason of his daughter one more time he was going to shoot him. This was his baby girl and the last thing he needed to see was some guy, especially Jason, with their hands up her shirt. He thought that Parker would at least have the decency to wait until she was alone, but she believed in being open about everything, and apparently that included her love life. And so, Jack stared opened mouthed, as he watched the two play tonsil hockey, and narrowly miss falling into the pool on more than one occasion.

Lucy could sense that Jack was stressing, and could clearly see the cause. She knew that he was devastated over his children growing up, and had now given up on the chance that Parker was still his little girl. Each week that went by, it was also becoming more and more clear that Sam was not so young anymore either.

While she loved the idea that her children, a title she had long since began to apply to Parker, were growing up and hopefully, for Sam at least, settling down. Lucy was eagerly awaiting grandkids, and although she was raising Peter now, still wanted babies back in the house.

Jack obviously felt differently about it, and he was become more and more twitchy. His eyes darted back and forth between his two children, lingering longer on Parker, since Sam seemed to be under control. His wife mind had already started churning, and by the time Parker and her new beau had fallen into the pool, she had pulled him into the secluded kitchen.

"Relax," she whispered into her husband's ear, and kissed him on the mouth.

"Easier said than done," Jack replied looking the brunette woman. "It's not your daughter out there."

"Parker is just as much my kid, as she is yours," she replied, feeling irritated that Jack didn't consider Parker Lucy's child too. "Besides, its not worth your energy." She gave Jack a seductive glance, and kissed him again.

Jack's blue eyes lit up when he felt Lucy's hand slid down the back of his shirt, and pull him down the hall toward their room.

'Are you sure we can do this?" he asked, stunned at his wife's impromptu hook-up. "We have guest."

"With Parker out there, no one will even notice we are missing," Lucy joked, and watched as Jack's eyes darted toward the window again. She caught his head in her hands, and pulled it back to face her. "Relax," she said again, "And if you don't remember how, I'll help you."

* * *

It was only moments after Laura had wandered off, that Sam decided that he was going to fix things with her once and for all. He could not handle being away from her any longer, and he was going to make it right.

"Laura," he said, grabbing her arm, and nearly upsetting the plate of food she was holding.

The brunette whirled around at the sound of her name, causing the plate of food to eventually slip from her hands to the floor. Her eyes meet the blue eyes of her boyfriend, and she locked on, not wanting to pull away.

Sam ceased the opportunity of silence to make his case. "Laura, I'm sorry. I feel terrible. I love you." Sam felt that he could go on for years about how much he loved her, but Laura was not willing to let him.

She pulled her arm free from his, and looked him dead in the eyes. Sam waited for her to say something, but she kept her mouth shut. She turned and headed into the house, Sam quickly following.

"Laura," he said again with more urgency in his voice. Things were not going the way they were supposed to. "I really am sorry. I hurt you; I never meant to do anything like that. You know that Laura."

The girl kept walking, and entered the bathroom. Laura turned toward him, her doe-eyes watering. "Sam? What are you sorry for? Do you even know what crime you committed?" she whispered, but he voice had the intensity of a scream.

Sam stared at her. What could he say to fix this? "Jesus, Laura. Of course I know what I did, and if you would just let me talk to you, I would apologize for it. I don't know why you are acting like this. Do you not what to make-up, because if you want to me like this, you can do it alone." The words flowed out of his mouth faster than he would have wanted, and before he could stop himself, they were out there. Everything he had been thinking out there for her to hear.

Laura stared at her boyfriend, pain in her eyes. "I can't believe you think that," she said, before slamming the door in his face. She leaned against the counter, wishing this was over, she knew she wanted to be with Sam more than anything. She had been acting immature, and dragging this out more than she wanted to.

On the other side, Sam could not figure out what had happened. He wanted to fix this, and he had ended up making things worse. Laura wasn't acting anyway she shouldn't. He had been a jerk, and he knew it. He could not stand not being with her anymore.

Laura looked startled when the bathroom door flung open. "Sam?" she tried to say, before he grabbed her, kissing her on the mouth with everything he had. The separation the two had been feeling was overwhelming, and Sam backed her up against the wall, kicking the door closed behind him.

Laura ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to her. She knew she loved him more she could ever love anyone, and she knew she never wanted to be away from him again. The girl let her hands roam under Sam shirt, and pulled it over his head, breaking the kiss only for a moment. Her own dress was pushed almost to her hips, and Sam's hands were caressing her thighs.

The pair stumbled slightly, and trying to regain balance, they found themselves collapsing into the bathtub.

The impact should have caused them to pull apart for a moment, but both seemed unfazed. Not being together had been murder to both of them, and nothing was going to ruin this.

Laura pulled back for a moment, smiling at Sam. He was caught off guard by how beautiful she looked. There were times in his life, when he thought it wasn't possible that she could be anymore beautiful, and yet he still was proved wrong. "You know you're not going to get off the hook that easy, Sam Hall," she told his in a tone that was so seductive, he didn't think he could control himself.

Sam kissed her neck, and ran his hands through her long brown. "Oh make it real hard," he told her, kissing her mouth again.

Laura could not believe that things could be so perfect again. Whatever had been wrong was gone, and she was back in Sam's arms again. Nothing could ruin this moment. Nothing at all.

Laura was wrong, however, and at that moment, the one thing that could ruin this moment happened. At first Laura could stare awkwardly from her position in the tub. Sam seemed to freeze in his place on top of Laura, his hand still resting on her bare chest.

The two teens lay uncomfortably in the tub, staring at what had come through the door. Laura shook her head in disbelief, and just kept staring. Finally Sam gathered up enough courage to speak. "Mom? Dad?"

* * *

"What do you want?" Parker asked the Asian woman who was standing at the front door.

"I need to talk to Jack," Janet Takada said looking at the blonde. It was a well-known fact that Janet and Parker did not get along. No one knew why, but the two of them in one room together was never pretty.

"He's busy, go away." The blonde replied, shutting the door. Janet reached out and stopped the door, pushing it open, much to Parker's surprise.

"It's urgent," she said again, "I need to show him something about Hurricane Deladis."

Parker looked at the older woman puzzled, "What's Hurricane Deladis?" she asked not to Janet's surprise. "Like from SongCatcher?"

Now it was Janet's turn to give Parker a blank look. "Whatever, Just let me see your father." She locked eyes with the girl testing her to see how far she would go.

"I told you he's busy," she replied snottily.

"Listen you little brat, I don't care. I need to see him now." Janet was becoming irritated, and really did not have the time to deal with Parker.

Parker glared ay the woman, and once again reached for the door. From behind her Jason appeared, obviously in search of his girlfriend. Janet, seeing him as a chance to help her out, not to mention that she still had feeling for him, smiled.

"Jason," the woman called into the house, as he approached the door.

He paused seeing her. Seeing Janet was not something he liked to do outside of work, and now was definitely not work.

"Janet," he greeted the woman, "What are you doing here?"

She smiled a flirtatious smile at him, one that Parker did not miss. "I was just about to ask you the same thing," she replied, and stepped into the house.

Parker reached back and gave Jason a squeeze on the butt. "He's with me," the blonde clarified. Janet's face paled, and she tried to fathom how Jason could possibly be interested in that spoiled, ignorant brat.

"I need to see Jack," she told her ex-boyfriend, trying to smack him for being so stupid.

"Sure, Parker do you know where he is?" Jason told his new girlfriend, still blissfully unaware of the tension that was growing.

* * *

"Dad!" Jack cringed at the sound of his name. It was undeniably Parker, and he knew the inevitable was coming. As if hadn't been bad enough to fall through the bathroom door half-naked while messing around with Lucy, and discovering that Sam and Laura were in there together; he now was going to be discovered my his daughter, along with god knows how many friends and co-workers.

Quickly Jack pulled himself off the floor, where he had fallen only moments before, and attempted to find something to cover himself with. He heard the door to his bedroom creak open, and Sam jumped out of the bathtub, and off of his own girlfriend. Jack had only a second to notice that Sam's pants were unbuttoned before Parker, Jason, Janet, and J.D. appeared at the door.

Another round of awkward silence filled the room, and Laura desperate not let anyone else she her half-naked, pulled her dress back into position. The four arrivals sat there watching the scene unfold before them, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Did we interrupt something?" Parker finally spoke. She looked from her brother, who was trying to find his shirt, to her mother who was hopelessly draping a towel around herself. "Wait, is this some sort of family thing? Why wasn't I invited?"

Jack ignored his daughter, and looked over at the group. "I can explain," he said, but Jason cut him off.

"It's ok really, we don't need to know." He assured his boss, and detected a sigh of relief.

Parker looked annoyingly at her boyfriend, and slapped him on the arm. "Speak for yourself," she said. "I want to know what was happening."

J.D. looked over the room, and saw that Sam and Laura were sitting together on the tub ledge, Laura was leaning against Sam, looking although embarrassed extremely content. "Wait?" he said to no one in particular. "Did you guys make up?"

Sam looked over at Laura, and she nodded smiling. J.D. caught the silent conversation that past between them. "That's great. Now the gang is back together. Its like bop bop she wally wally bang."

The rest of the group gawked the teen, who was now realizing what he had said, and how stupid he must have sounded.

"Wow J.D. you really out gayed yourself this time," she said, quoting one of her favorite movies. She had always wanted an excuse to use that line. "By the way how is Don Juan?"

"Its D.J." he corrected her, "and we are just friends." Parker looked at him skeptically, but didn't say anything. Everyone settled in awkward silence again, and everyone knew they should leave, but no one could make their feet move.

The ringing of the doorbell jolted everyone out of their trance, and Jack managed to get himself to his pants.

"I'll go get that," Jason said, and nudged the rest of the group out of the room. The remaining four stood looking at each other, before deciding it was best not to talk about it, and closing the bathroom door.


End file.
